The Thunder Plains
by Sammi Somara
Summary: The story of three young Guado and their quest to discover what lies beyond the thunder plains...This story was a product of me being bored. -chappie 2 up-
1. Alone

The Thunder Plains

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX.

Oo I just wrote this because I was bored. Please don't yell at me about how awful it is. I WAS BORED, I TELL YOU, BORED!!!

Yama: Shut up already and get on with the story!

Fine, fine....whatever. I wrote this on my own, with no help from Yama whatsoever.

It was a bright and sunny day, except in a certain part of Spira known as the Thunder Plains. There, it was, as usual, caught in an endless storm of thunder and lightning. The dark clouds roiled across, and the rumble of thunder threatened all who passed. On this particular day, there was no sign of life on this barren wasteland--with the exception of a young Guado who went by the name of Reki.

Reki had come to the Thunder Plains on a dare, but now he was beginning to question his judgment. Another sharp bolt of lightning crackled through the sky, hitting the ground about five feet away. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

Yet another bolt of lightning came down, and then another. Reki was beginning to get very frightened. When the deafening roar of thunder came, he let out a yelp and started running home to Guadosalam.

Reki's older sister, Kiena, was waiting for him at the entrance to the Thunder Plains. When she saw him running back at top speed, she couldn't help but smirk.

"Chickened out again, huh?" she asked in a taunting tone.

"NO!" Reki shot back defensively, "Well, _yeah_, but..."

Kiena fell over laughing. Reki frowned and ran to the item shop to meet with his friends.

In the shop, Reki's friends, Yera and Myri, stood waiting.

"REKI!" shouted Yera, "You're back!"

"So, did you make it to Macalania Woods this time?" asked Myri.

"No..." Reki admitted sheepishly, staring at his feet, "I...got scared again..."

"You ALWAYS get scared," sighed Yera, "I don't know why. It's just because...because you're _Reki_."

"This is just GREAT," shouted Myri at the top of his lungs, " How are we EVER gonna get to know what Macalania woods looks like if Reki's always too scared to GO that far!?"

"Not so loud, Myri," cautioned Yera, "You _know_ the adults won't allow us to go to Macalania woods. We're too young. It's _forbidden_."

"Sorry," whispered Myri with a silly grin.

"You know," Reki pointed out, "It would be a lot easier to make it across the Thunder Plains if all three of us went _together_."

"You've got a point," agreed Yera. So all three of them set out to conquer the Thunder Plains.

So how'd you like it?

Yama: Terrible.

Shut up. conks Yama on the head

Yama: itai...

So, as always, plz review!!!


	2. Together

The Thunder Plains

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX.

Yup I'm back! And bored as ever! And you know what that means! It means I do nothing but write all day long. Well, that, and I sometimes draw these really stupid chibi drawings of Seymour, but that's not the point...Oo Ummmm...on with the story....?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reki, Myri, and Yera stepped out into the endless storm of the Thunder Plains and quickly darted from tower to tower, being careful to avoid the lightning. About thirty minutes later, they reached Rin's travel agency.

"Maybe we should rest here a bit..." suggested a trembling Reki.

"But this place is owned by the Al Bhed!" protested Yera, "The elders say that the Al Bhed are _bad_!!!"

"Yera," frowned Myri, shaking his head, "Do we really make a habit of listening to the elders?"

"You have a point there," replied Yera. With that, she headed toward the travel agency. Reki and Myri followed.

Once inside, they all sat down to relax for a bit when Rin came in. He walked up to the three Guado children and said, "My, my, aren't you three a little young to be traveling through the Thunder Plains?"

Reki, Myri, and Yera exchanged glances and ran out the door. Once out, they made swift progress towards the Macalania Woods.

Finally, after a couple hours of running, listening to Yera complain and putting up with Reki screaming in terror every time lightning struck, the three young Guado made it to Macalania Woods.

"We're here," said Reki with a shaky smile, "So, uhhh...maybe we should go back home now."

"Listen to you, Reki!" exclaimed Myri, "We FINALLY make it to Macalania Woods, and all you can talk about is going home!"

"Let's explore!" shouted Yera.

"But...what if our parents are worried about us?" protested Reki.

"My parents? Worried!? HAH!" laughed Yera bitterly, "They're probably glad I'm gone."

"I can see why," muttered Myri under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Yera shouted. She tackled Myri full force.

"OUCH!" yelled Myri, "Gosh, Yera, can't you take a joke?"

"That was a joke!?" exclaimed Yera, getting off of Myri, "Well, it wasn't very funny."

"I wanna go home," whimpered Reki.

"So, LET'S EXPLORE!!!" screeched Yera.

Myri nodded, and they both walked deeper into the woods, dragging a kicking and screaming Reki behind them. They came to the first bend in the path, turned around the corner, and came face-to-face with none other than.....Maester Seymour Guado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yama: Dun dun DUN!

Ooooooo cliffhanger! And I bet you hate me for it Awwww, don't worry, I'll update soon! Maybe...wooooo...woooooo...starts floating around acting like ghost

Yama: .o; Sammi, stop using Psynergy to scare the readers.

SHUT UP, YAMA!! THEY WEREN'T S'POSED TO KNOW IT WAS PSYNERGY!!!

Chibi Seymour: Yeah, it's an FFX fic for Yevon's sake!

Yama: Oo

Chibi Seymour: I'm Sammi's muse. Deal with it.

Yama: Oo

Chibi Seymour: So as always, plz review!

YOU SAID MY LINES!

Chibi Seymour: Oo Meep! Byeez! runs off


End file.
